walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Lydia (Comic Series)
'''Lydia' is a character first encountered in Issue 133 of Image Comics' The Walking Dead. She is one of The Whisperers who attacked Paul Monroe and his group. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Lydia's life before or as the outbreak began. Post-Apocalypse Whispers Into Screams Lydia is one of The Whisperers to attack Jesus and his group in Issue 133. She shouted out to another whisperer, "Joshua" when he was killed by Jesus. After going after Jesus, she stands behind him with a knife and taunts him saying he can't fight forever, however before she can stab him, Darius shouts out to Jesus, and he elbows Lydia causing her to stab herself in the shoulder. She looks at her wound, surprised by the blood, and begs Jesus not to kill her. She is later tied up and brought back to the Hilltop Colony. At Hilltop she is questioned by Jesus and starts to reveal things about herself and the Whisperers. She tells Jesus that she's 16, and that there are "no children anymore". She reveals that her group tries to cooperate with zombies and that they do not kill them. Lydia tells Jesus that they have to work with The Whisperers or they will be killed. When Maggie takes Jesus off to talk to him privately she's left alone and starts a conversation with Carl over the wall of her cell. Lydia asks Carl why he has been put in the holding cells. Carl tells her about his fight with the Hilltop bullies and she is surprised that he would be punished for protecting the leader's daughter. Carl goes on to tell her about their community's philosophy regarding killing and their desire to return to civilization, leaving her relieved to know that she won't be executed. Lydia explains that she was on her first "outing" when her group encountered Jesus' group. Her people had encountered dangerous people before and made a preemptive strike. Soon after, Carl is released from the holding cells and convinces Maggie to untie Lydia. Later, he visits Lydia and finds her crying in her cell. She confesses that she's scared and feels alone. She misses the dead, saying that having them around made her feel safe. To make her feel better, Carl gives her his cowboy hat, telling her that it had made him feel safe and secure through everything he had been through. She then says that the hat isn't exactly helping her to feel better, and in fact, it's Carl himself who is making her feel better, and that she enjoys talking to him. She is then interrogated by Maggie and Paul afterwards, but refuses to say anything. Later, Carl vouches for her and she is released and left under hid watch. During the tour, they sit alone in a hill overlooking the town, where she tells him that it's cold, and they cuddle. After a while, she asks to see his eye, and after some resistance, he agrees to let her take off his glasses. Much to his surprise, she tells him that "it is sexy" and suddenly climbs on top of him, asking if he ever had sex. Speechless, he doesn't know how to react and she just asks him if she can show him, to which he replies "Okay." Killed Victims This list shows the victims Lydia has killed. *Hilltop Colony Guard *Numerous counts of zombies and unnamed people. Relationships Carl Grimes Lydia and Carl first met in the Hilltop's jail, bonding with each other during their stay. Eventually, Carl vouches for her and she is released, left under his watch. During the tour, Lydia privately asks him to see his (missing eye), after some reluctance, she is allowed to take off his sunglasses. Much to his surprise, she says it's sexy, and suddenly climbs on top of him, asking whether or not he ever had sex. Not receiving an answer, she simply asks him if she can show him, to which he replies "Okay." Joshua While talking to Carl through her cell, she confesses that she cared deeply for Joshua. She says that he was always nice to her and took care of her at times. Appearances Comic Series Volume 23: Whispers Into Screams *Issue 133 (No Lines) *Issue 134 *Issue 135 *Issue 136 *Issue 137 Trivia *Lydia is the second Whisperer to be named, the first being Joshua. References Category:Comics Category:Alive Category:The Whisperers Category:Teenagers